


Hannibal Trailer (Mindhunter-Style)

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Gen, Mindhunter, Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: I mean, imagine what it takes to bludgeon someone to death. The lust for control, the feeling of arousal, the decision to humiliate a corpse. How could you possibly get that from an ordinary police report?





	




End file.
